Y dicen que esto sucedió en la universidad
by Gato Lunar
Summary: una historia bastante estúpida que cuenta las travesías de Harry en la universidad... cómo explica el título.  Se nota que me quemé el cerebro para ponerle nombre.


**Y todo esto dicen que sucedió en la Universidad…**

Una historia llena de idioteces, de cuando Harry entró a la Universidad a continuar sus estudios, y demás babosadas que se me ocurran.

No es la primera vez que escribo (aunque lo parezca, aclaro) pero si es la primera vez que subo algo a la web haciéndolo público; así que me disculpo de antemano con los fans de Harry Potter y demás personajes si los llego a molestar, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo y controlen sus ganas de asesinarme.

**

* * *

****1**

**Primer día de estudios**

Todo comenzó con un día de otoño muy frío y húmedo; el clima en que había amanecido la región a la mayoría de la gente, incluidos lectores, les importaba un pito ya que eso no tenía nada de importancia y ni venía al caso. No muy lejos de ahí, en una casa patéticamente horrible y vieja, no dejaba de sonar cierto pitido que podía reventar el tímpano de los oídos de cualquiera que pasara por allí, más no era así para Harry Potter, que a pesar de todos los intentos de la noche anterior por poner alarmas y que no se le pegaran las sábanas para no llegar tarde a la universidad; se había quedado dormido; despertó al décimo pitido de la bocina y más sonámbulo que despierto, tomó una muda de ropa y entró al cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una ducha de agua caliente… o fría mejor dicho, ya que era tan olvidadizo que había olvidado pagar el recibo de gas y debido a esto, su pequeño boiler ya no servía para calentarle el agua de la regadera (y si se preguntan porque si es mago no calienta el agua con magia, es porqué como dije, era olvidadizo) así que lo más rápido que pudo, terminó de bañarse antes de que el agua le congelara el trasero. Tratando de no resbalarse, llegó hasta su habitación en donde se peinó y después de haberse afeitado y puesto su desodorante y colonia; bajo hacia la cocina para hacerse algo de desayunar antes de partir hacia su nueva etapa estudiantil, sin Voldemorts que lo acosaran ni directores fumados que lo utilizaran para fines propios. Saco dos piezas de pan, se preparó un sándwich y salió con la mochila colgada de un brazo y el sándwich en la boca; con una mano intentaba sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón las llaves del auto mientras con la otra trataba de cerrar la puerta de su deteriorada casa. Para aquellos que se preguntan en porque no utilizaba el dinero que le habían heredado y se compraba una casa mejor, pues les cuento que debido a que estaba tan sumergido en su etapa de querer salvar al mundo, donó casi todo su dinero en obras de caridad y ahora se había quedado con solo un poco de todo lo que tenía, o sea nada, pero se trataba de lavar el cerebro el mismo al encontrar como un alivio el haberse comprado antes de donar su capital, algunas de las cosas que siempre quiso, ya después de eso, todo lo demás eran simples banalidades para él (trataba de convencerse).

Ya dentro de su automóvil, y viendo que no olvidara algo (maleta con ropa, un maletín con su colección de cd's, un reproductor, sus libros favoritos y demás chucherías que pensó serían importantes para no aburrirse en ese lugar; también se aseguro de llevar su laptop, ya que había encontrado mucho más rápido y eficiente el uso del correo electrónico a estar enviando cartas con una lechuza, a la cual tenía que estar alimentando y llevando al veterinario cada que enfermaba debido a que comía cualquier cosa que encontraba tirada, sin mencionar el hecho de tener que limpiar la mierda que arrojaba al piso y el estar aguantando los picotazos que le metía), así que después de repasar todas sus pertenencias mentalmente, partió hacia la universidad mágica en dónde iría a residir hasta terminar sus estudios y convertirse en un auror… o cualquier otra carrera que le complaciera. Había escuchado que una nueva profesión acababa de abrirse, esta era la de "Cirujano Hechicero Plástico", esto le caía que de pinta al Harry, ya que pensaba que seguro sería toda una experiencia el estar tratando con las tet… de brujas sexys deseando acrecentar más su atractivo. En realidad que Harry no sabía cual de todas esas inquietantes profesiones debería estudiar, pero estaba seguro que llegando allá, quizás se le haría más fácil el escoger carrera.

Estacionó su automóvil en la universidad, se le hizo extraño que el estacionamiento estuviera completamente solo a esas alturas de la mañana, siendo que ya había muchos estudiantes esperando entrar al plantel. También notó extraño que el estacionamiento estuviera lleno de árboles y hierba, hasta que vio venir a una mujer vieja y regordeta directo a donde él se encontraba, le pidió que bajara la ventana y ya que lo hubo hecho, ésta le dijo.

-Disculpe, jovencito, sería tan amable de quitar su "medio de transporte muggle" de los jardines de la escuela?

-Jardines¿Qué no hay estacionamiento aquí?

-Por si no lo ha notado, aquí todos viajamos en escoba…

-Oh… es verdad –advirtió Harry recordando ese hecho, y pensando en lo incomodo que le hubiera resultado viajar sintiendo el palo de la escoba enterrado en su cul…, no, mil veces mejor el viajar en su flamante auto deportivo negro, el cual compró antes de que se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de donar su herencia. Así que dando en reversa, atropello a una vieja bruja que acababa de arribar en su escoba (sin matarla y sin darse cuenta, obviamente), y trató de buscar otro lugar para estacionarse. Después de dar varias vueltas por el plantel y advirtiendo que no habían construido un estacionamiento en dicho lugar, decidió hacer caso omiso de la bruja esa que había ido a reclamarle y siguiendo su instinto, estacionó su auto bajo un árbol en uno de los jardines del colegio. Bajó del coche y tomando sus pertenencias las puso junto a las de los demás estudiantes e ingresó al plantel sintiendo que pronto iba a dejar atrás su carrera de superhéroe para cambiarla por otra que sí le produjera ganancias monetarias. Sólo con su mochila bajo el brazo, abrió la puerta entrando a ese nuevo mundo de brujas sexys y de brujos en plan de conquistadores tratando de engatusarlas para acostarse con ellas. Harry sonrió para sí mismo, esto seguramente iba a ser muy interesante. Así que con paso seguro y mirada resuelta, se puso a caminar por entre todos esos chicos y chicas ahogándose en ese mar de alborotadas hormonas. Pudo ver como un par de chicas lo veían y le sonreían seductoramente ofreciéndose insinuantes; Harry sonrió feliz, sabía que no habían pasado en balde esos últimos años en que lo habían convertido en todo un buenazo, así que les devolvió la sonrisa junto con un guiño y oyendo los agudos grititos femeninos atrás, se adentró en lo que sería la dirección. Vio a una mujer madura, tomando cierto brebaje burbujeante de una copa y escribiendo en vuela pluma alguna clase de carta que Harry no pudo deducir muy bien que era lo que decía, ya que al parecer, esa mujer estaba completamente borracha por la bebida y no era entendible su dialecto, y si esto no era así, entonces alguien tenía que tomarse a la tarea de enseñarla a hablar. Harry tomando valor, se acercó al escritorio de dicha mujer que al verlo, levantó la vista mirándolo molesta.

-Hiii??? –preguntó a lo que Harry la miró completamente extrañado. Y tratando de quitar la cara de idiota que seguramente había puesto al no entender que era lo que le habían preguntado, se dedicó mejor a decirle lo que deseaba.

-Sí, esto… acabo de llegar y quisiera formular mi horario de clases… sí es que usted podría conseguirme uno…

-Jke ek no jengo kagrajo? –le dijo con su mirada molesta, Harry en verdad que no entendía nada de lo que esta mujer le decía, así que pensó que era mejor salir de ahí y esperar a que estuviera alguien más con quien pudiera hablar, o quizás algún traductor que le ayudara para poder pedir lo que deseaba, además, aún no se daba de alta para un cuarto en los dormitorios. Dejando una sonrisa comprometedora y bastante ridícula, salió cerrando la puerta cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

-Harry?... ¿eres tú?

Harry volteo y se encontró con Hermione mirándolo muy risueña con su mochila al brazo y el cabello suelto y peinado (por fin). –Hermione!, vaya, pero mira que has cambiado mucho –le dijo, y esto era verdad, ya que pudo notar que la chica había crecido más, estaba más alta, con más curvas, con las tet… más grandes y el trasero perfecto y tentador.

-Tú también has cambiado Harry! –le dijo sonriéndole- ya no estás tan flaco, feo ni tienes más esa cara de baboso que tenías antes, además, has dejado tus espantosos lentes! Y... Merlín! que te has peinado además!!

-Vaya… sí es que me veía tan mal antes porqué nunca me lo mencionaste?… -dijo Harry sintiéndose ofendido y tratando de entender porqué razón era que sí había lucido como un completo idiota por todos esos siete años, nadie se lo hubiera dicho, vamos, ni sus amigos.

-Bueno, eso era antes, porqué ahora… estás muy "bueno" Harry, deja que te vea Ginny!! –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- ya te ha visto?

-Pues… no –dijo deseando que alguien llegara y lo salvara de esa plática tan "divertida".

-En serio? –sonrió incrementando a la séptima potencia su maliciosa sonrisa y encrispando más los nervios de Harry- bien, me quedaré contigo para cuando llegue Ginny y ver qué sucede, estoy segura que mojara sus bragas cuando te vea…

-...

-Oh vamos Harry –le dijo pícaramente- todos hemos cambiado, a poco no lo has notado? –le preguntó haciendo que los ojos de Harry se posaran de nuevo sobre su par de tet… sintiéndose lo doble de nervioso.

-Claro que he notado que cambiamos, Hermione… -dijo tratando de no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-Mira, ahí viene Ron! –dijo muy emocionada y brincando haciéndole señas para que los viera, haciendo para Harry más difícil el apartar su mirada de la blusa de la chica, debido a cierto par de razones que brincaban junto con ella.

-Hermione! –la saludó el susodicho pelirrojo escurriéndole miel en cada palabra- amor!, cuando llegaste?

-Hace un rato –le respondió igual de cursi que él y se abrazaron fundiendo sus labios en un apasionado, húmedo y lingüístico beso que hizo que todas las pocas esperanzas que surgían en la mente de Harry se desvanecieran rápidamente. Después de unos minutos de intercambio de fluidos, Ron se separó de su novia para volverse hacia Harry y saludarlo por fin.

-Harry! –le sonrió palmeándole la espalda- pero mira que grande te has puesto, has cambiado mucho, dónde dejaste esos ridículos lentes que usabas antes? –era notorio el hecho de que a estás alturas, Harry ya se había dado cuenta de lo mal que seguramente se veía en sus años de estudio en Hogwarts.

-Pues… me operé por fin la miopía Ron, ya no utilizó los lentes para nada.

-Operaste? –le preguntó dudoso.

-Sí, me operé en un hospital muggle.

-En serio? –le puso una mirada de interrogación, luego se volvió nuevamente hacia su novia- pero mira que los muggles son habilidosos para hacer las cosas… operar la miopía… cómo si fuera posible eso, no?

-Ay Ron –sonrió lastimosamente Hermione- veo que el tiempo solo te hizo más guapo pero no te ha quitado lo estúp… endo -le sonrió de nuevo, a lo que Ron le acaricio el trasero cariñosamente.

-A poco no se ha puesto más bonita Hermione, Harry?

-Pues sí… -le dijo intentando y casi autohechizándose con un imperius para no bajar la vista nuevamente a cierta parte de la blusa de la chica.

-En serio Harry –le aconsejó- hazme caso, consíguete novia este año, no que saliste de Hogwarts y dejaste a Ginny con la duda de que sí seguían siendo novios o no…

-De verdad? –le preguntó extrañado- no lo sabía…

-Claro, cómo ibas a saberlo sí estoy seguro que se te olvido –dijo obviando lo despistado que era su amigo- más con eso de tu "donación caritativa" y la depresión que te dio después…

-Ya no me lo recuerdes… por favor…

-Bien, sólo espero que este año no vayas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una novia Harry, aprovecha hermano, en serio –le guiñó un ojo e iba a retirarse cuando de pronto recordó algo y se volvió nuevamente hacia su amigo- ah por cierto Harry, Cho Chang salió embarazada, así que olvídate de ella… digo, sí es que acaso pensabas en regresar con ella…

-Yo no pensaba en eso Ron –se defendió, claro, ya se había olvidado por completo de la chica, ya que en esos días había vivido hundido en su depresión por haber donado toda su herencia.

-Bueno, sólo lo decía –le dijo, luego cómo acordándose de algo, soltó a Hermione y corrió hacia Harry nuevamente hablándole al oído- por sí es que acaso lo olvido, Harry, más te vale que no le quedes mal a mi hermanita, porqué mira que Ginny no esta tan mal, ella también ha cambiado mucho… sí sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Ron! –se sorprendió Harry mirando indignado a su amigo- pero que es tu hermana!

-Y? –le preguntó- eso no le quita que sea mujer, o sí?

-Merlín… -se dijo Harry pensando en que al menos el tiempo no había ahogado su cerebro con todas esas hormonas y calientes pensamientos juveniles como en el caso de su amigo, que parecía que al crecer, el cerebro se le había caído hasta los coj… y ahora pensaba diferente.

-Bueno, te veo después Harry! –se despidió de él y partió junto a Hermione adentrándose en la escuela. (Sí es que acaso se preguntan como le hizo Ginny para entrar a la universidad al mismo tiempo que los demás, es porqué, cómo Harry y compañía no pudieron cursar su séptimo grado, repitieron el año quedando a la par de Ginny, Luna y las demás, esto claro, en mi mundo bizarro, bien, habiendo aclarado el asunto, continuo).

Harry, esperando que ya hubiera alguien más en la dirección aparte de la gangosa mujer que atendía, entró nuevamente a dicha oficina, encontrándose con que la mujer aún estaba ahí, sólo que esta vez había alguien más con ella, al parecer, esperando también ser informado.

-M-Malfoy? –se aventuró a preguntar al ver a un chico rubio y de nariz respingada que veía con recelo y asco a la mujer que bebía y trataba de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Sí? –preguntó tratando de sonar educado y sin reconocer a su interlocutor. Harry sonrió contristado al ver que no lo había reconocido.

-Malfoy… soy yo, Potter, digo, Harry –se corrigió rápidamente.

-Quién?... Potter? –preguntó incrédulo aún sin reconocerlo- sí como no, Potter era un pobre diablo, con lentes de fondo de botella y con cara de imbécil que no podía con ella… -se sonrió al recordar a ese pequeño niño flacucho, que sin querer, se le había metido en la cabeza esos últimos días. Cabe decir que Draco se maldecía mentalmente al sorprenderse en varias ocasiones pensando en ese "roba-famas" y estúpido títere guiñapo que era Harry Potter, pero en fin, esa era otra historia.

-Veo que todos tienen un mal recuerdo mío –se empezó a indignar Harry al oír nuevamente esas descripciones de cómo lucía antes. En cambio Draco sonrió al comprobar que en verdad se trataba de Harry Potter, parado frente a él, quien lo fuera a decir, no?

-En serio que eres Potter! –sonrió sorprendido y encantado de tenerlo ahí nuevamente para humillarlo, ya que en ese séptimo año, no había podido pues se encontraba ocupado esquivando las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros al saber que andaba ayudando a Voldemort- y dime, Potter, que te dio por donar toda tu herencia en obras de caridad?

-Veo que tampoco han podido olvidar eso… -dijo entre dientes y dejando notar que estaba bastante encabritado.

-Nunca se te quitó tu instinto de héroe ni lo estúpido, no es así Potter?

-Siento desilusionarte, Malfoy, pero creo que eso lo he dejado atrás y estás hablando con un Harry diferente…

-Ya veo- sonrió burlón- un Harry diferente que no ha visto que trae la cremallera del pantalón abierta –se rió haciendo que Harry súbitamente se enrojeciera viendo que, efectivamente, traía el cierre de su pantalón abierto. Draco pasó por un lado de él- nos vemos, Potter y ten cuidado de que no se vaya a salir tu "varita" de entre tus pantalones.

-Maldición… -se dijo entre dientes, ahora se imaginaba que seguramente debido a eso era que la chicas lo veían en sobremanera, pero vaya estúpido que era. Se abrochó nuevamente la cremallera, levantando la vista y viendo que la mujer sentada tras el escritorio, no dejaba de ver hambrienta esa parte de entre sus piernas. Harry más incómodo que apenado, salió rápidamente de ahí, pensando en que quizás, con su suerte, nunca iba a poder obtener información acerca de los horarios de las clases. Sintiéndose derrotado, se sentó fuera de la dirección en una de las bancas que estaban ahí. Una voz llamó nuevamente su atención.

-Harry?... Harry Potter?

-Sí? –preguntó levantando la vista y encontrándose con un chico algo fornido y cabello negro, que vestía muy formal.

-Soy yo, Neville… Neville Longbottom, te acuerdas de mí?

Vaya pregunta más absurda, pero claro que se acordaba de él!, el tímido y callado Longbottom que resultó tener un león valiente y furioso en su interior.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, cómo estás Neville? –le saludó dispuesto a entablar una conversación con alguien más normal y a quien, al parecer, las hormonas no habían aún atrofiado el cerebro.

-Bien, se puede decir...

-Y tu abuela?

-La metí a un asilo...

-Vaya... –dijo intentando no atragantarse nuevamente ante aquella delicada y sincera noticia- pensé que ya se habían arreglado las cosas entre ustedes...

-Pues, te diré, al principio y con lo que pasó en la guerra... te acuerdas?

-Eh... sip...

-Pues cómo que se sintió muy orgullosa de mí, pero después de un rato se le acabó el amor que sentía y de nuevo comenzó con sus ataques de histeria y sus ganas de matarme, así que no tuve otra opción...

-Entiendo... y qué me dices de tus padres?

-Ellos están bien... se están recuperando poco a poco.

-Me alegro Neville, al menos las cosas parecen mejorar.

-Sí, ya era tiempo... y dime, qué haces sentado aquí afuera?

-Es que quiero ver los horarios pero la señora que esta adentro no me atiende, además de que no entiendo ni madres de lo que me esta hablando.

-Bien, déjame entrar y hablar con ella, quizás pueda entenderle y lograr sacarle información... por cierto, ya tienes asignado un dormitorio?

-Tampoco...

-No te preocupes Harry, déjamelo todo a mí.

-Pues... gracias Neville –le respondió viendo como su amigo entraba a la oficina dispuesto a sacarlo de su apuro. Estaba sentado y pensativo cuando vio pasar un delicioso trasero, perdón, una chica que al parecer no había notado su presencia, Harry dejándose guiar por la voz interior que le hablaba de entre sus piernas, se puso de pie y atravesándose enfrente de la chica, sonrió como todo un cazador intentando seducir a su próxima conquista.

-Hola nena… también es tu primer día? –preguntó con excesiva confianza y haciendo todo lo posible por verse cómo todo un experto, sintió raro al ver que la chica no le despegaba los ojos de encima, es más, hasta lo miraba muy extraño.

-H-harry? –preguntó extrañada, Harry sin sospecharse nada se le hizo muy extraño el que esa nena ya lo conociera, bueno, quizás su metamorfosis de escuálido a galán había sido demasiado notoria y ahora era el tema de conversación de las universitarias en el baño, pues como todos sabemos, ese lugar parece que es su cuartel secreto.

-Sí, soy yo –le respondió un tanto incómodo por esa mirada demasiado penetrante y estudiosa, así que poniendo a trabajar al hámster en su cerebro al doble, Harry hizo un esfuerzo tratando de descubrir quién era esa chica, y cuando parece que al fin cayó en cuenta de quién era; deseo que alguien pasara por ahí y le pateara la cabeza para que lo dejara inconsciente y no enfrentarse a lo que iba a pasar, ya que esa chica no era nadie más que Ginny Weasley, su ex novia.

-Hola Harry –lo saludó haciendo énfasis en el "Harry", con un tono no muy amigable que digamos, que hizo que Harry Potter sintiera que las piernas se le habían hecho de gelatina- que haces? No me digas que estás tratando de ligarte chicas?

-No, claro que no –mintió- es que no te reconocía, Ginny...

-Claro, cómo ibas a hacerlo sí huiste como vil cobarde después de que terminamos el séptimo grado...

-No, no es verdad –volvió a mentir.

-Sin hablarme en todos estos días...

-Estaba ocupado –mintió de nuevo.

-Sin siquiera preguntarte si estaba bien de salud o no... –dijo con esa mirada lacrimosa y rompecorazones, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacer sentir mal a Harry.

-Claro que estuve pensando en ti –mintió otra vez descaradamente.

-Ah sí?

-Por supuesto –y siguió mintiendo… ya lo había mencionado, no?

-Bien... entonces dime, que va a pasar con nosotros, Harry? –le preguntó entre dudosa, ganosa y llorosa- seguimos siendo novios?

-Neville!! –la interrumpió a propósito salvándose su propio trasero al ver que su amigo salía de la dirección con un legajo y un par de llaves- si pudiste conseguir el horario?

-Claro –le respondió y le entregó una copia mientras sonreía embobado viendo a la pelirroja- hola Ginny...

-Hola Neville –le devolvió la sonrisa y después dirigió una mirada asesina a su ex novio quien veía fascinado los horarios- bien, Harry, espero que sigamos pronto con esta conversación...

-Claro Ginny –le respondió dulcemente, aunque sabía que mentía igualmente, dándose cuenta que se había convertido en un mentiroso compulsivo.

-Bien, nos vemos –se despidió, pero más bien sonó como amenaza- adiós Neville.

-Bye Ginny... –le respondió totalmente atontado sin dejar de ver a la curvilínea pelirroja que se alejaba. Cuando por fin recobró el juicio, volvió la vista hacia Harry, quien ya hacía un horario de estudio para él- Ginny esta muy bonita Harry, lo has notado?

-Eh? –preguntó ignorando completamente al chico- esto... sí Neville, Ginny tiene buen trasero...

-Qué? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Sí –levantó la vista de su papel para prestarle atención a su amigo- dijiste que Ginny tenía buen cuerpo, no?

-Pues... no –le dijo sonriéndole confundido- te dije que Ginny esta muy bonita...

-Ah si? ... bueno, al caso es lo mismo, no?

-¿?

-Bien, te dieron las llaves del dormitorio? –le preguntó dejando atrás la conversación acerca de la pelirroja. Neville quien aún estaba aturdido ante aquella respuesta, le entregó una copia de las llaves- bien, entonces, vamos a compartir cuarto?

-Esto... sí –dijo ya recuperando la cabeza- vamos a ser compañeros de habitación Harry.

-Eso suena bien –le sonrió- porqué aunque me hubiera gustado compartir el dormitorio con Ron, estoy seguro que no tendría tiempo para mí, ya que seguramente se la pasaría con Hermione todo el día... así que, bueno, al menos voy a compartir cuarto contigo y no con el aburrido ese que estuvo con nosotros en Hogwarts, te acuerdas?... el que siempre olvidaba las contraseñas para entrar al dormitorio...

-Ehh... creo que ese era yo...

-No, no eras tu, era un miedoso que siempre se la pasaba oculto, que no le hablaba casi a nadie...

-Creo que era yo... –volvió a decir sin ocultar las ganas de estrangular a Harry.

-No, que te digo que no eras tú... era un estúpido que le tenía miedo a su abuela y al idiota de Snape...

-... –ya no dijo nada pero seguía sin ocultar esas ganas de cortar ahora la cabeza de Harry así como lo había hecho con Nagini.

-Sí, no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero era un auténtico "Loser" –se sonrió Harry y al levantar la vista, su alegría se cayó hasta los pies súbitamente al recordar que de quien había estado hablando era nada menos que de su interlocutor- Neville... en serio, era otro chico, no eras tu –mintió- en serio- volvió a mentirle, para no perder la costumbre.

-No importa Harry –le dijo, comportándose como todo el buenazo que era- no te preocupes, creo que será mejor ir a ver en dónde esta nuestro dormitorio.

-Claro Neville, cómo tu digas –dijo sintiéndose completamente estúpido al haber hecho semejante babosada.

Ambos chicos salieron del plantel de estudio dirigiéndose hasta los dormitorios, en dónde estaría su habitación. Harry iba tratando de sacarle plática a Neville y que éste olvidara la idiotez que había cometido hacía apenas un rato; con esfuerzo, pareció que lo consiguió y Neville volvió a sonreírle como siempre lo había hecho, y es que, era un chico de buen corazón después de todo. Llegaron a un pasillo y cuando apenas Neville iba a introducir sus llaves a la chapa de la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente. Harry miró a su amigo extrañado de que la puerta estuviera abierta; así que cautelosamente entraron al cuarto. Encontraron que ya estaban ahí sus pertenencias, al igual que una tercera maleta más. Harry y Neville se miraron confundidos.

-Creo que alguien se confundió de cuarto Harry...

-Seguro fueron los elfos...

-De quien crees que sea esta maleta? –preguntó Neville al momento que se acercaba para ver a quien pertenecía dicho objeto.

-Algún chistoso que quiere jugarnos una... –no terminó de decir sus palabras cuando una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió.

-Qué demonios están haciendo en MI dormitorio? -Ambos chicos voltearon encontrándose nada menos que con Draco, mirándolos muy enojado porque se habían atrevido a meterse a sus aposentos.

-Tu dormitorio? –preguntó Harry bastante burlón- no me digas... este es NUESTRO dormitorio, así que desalojando el área "rubiecito".

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, infeliz? –le dijo casi escupiéndole a la cara- será mejor que saquen sus apestosas maletas de aquí de una buena vez.

-Claro que no! –se defendió Neville- éste también es nuestro dormitorio y no nos vamos a mover de aquí, así que hazle como quieras, Malfoy.

Harry se paro a un lado de Neville haciéndole dueto y mirando con cara de pocos amigos al rubio en cuestión. Draco tuvo que tragarse su coraje y sin más salió de la habitación, sin antes dejarles una amenaza.

-Iré en este preciso momento a la dirección a quejarme y ya veremos quien se queda con la habitación –les dijo y salió cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Crees que el director le consienta y le deje quedarse con nuestra habitación, Harry? –preguntó Neville quien ya se estaba imaginando dormir afuera tirado en el pasillo.

-Claro que no, además, primero hay que ver sí es capaz de entenderle a la mujer que esta atendiendo la dirección –le sonrió Harry, ambos chicos se pusieron a guardar sus pertenencias en los cajones cuando después de unos instantes, se abrió la puerta nuevamente dejando entrar a Draco totalmente abatido y con cara de pocos amigos, y esto no era porque fuera cierto que tenía pocos amigos, sino porque le habían aguado su fiesta. -Y bien, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry con su brillante sonrisa.

-Cállate, Potter.

-Lo sabía, no entendiste ni madres de lo que te dijo, verdad?

-Cómo supones que le entienda? –se defendió- no creo que haya alguien capaz de entenderle a esa mujer, no sé de quién fue la grandiosa idea de ponerla a atender la dirección...

-Vamos Malfoy, guarda tus cosas, estoy seguro que no será tan grave el que compartamos habitación –le dijo Neville tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Contigo no tengo ningún problema Longbottom –le dijo, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y su burlona sonrisa- el problema es estar compartiendo el dormitorio con "super-potter"...

-Super Potter? –sonrió Harry- no sabía que me considerabas un super-héroe...

-En tus sueños...

-Bueno, ya cállense los dos que tenemos que tomar clase en unos minutos más, así que mejor terminamos de guardar nuestro equipaje para salir...

-Qué clase vas a tomar Neville? –le preguntó Harry para comparar su horario con el de su amigo.

-Voy a tomar "estudios muggles" con la profesora Bell –le sonrió.

-Esa es la misma clase que yo voy a tomar! –advirtió Harry muy emocionado al pensar que también iba a compartir clase con su amigo, pero Malfoy al oír eso, interrumpió el brillante, inteligente y estimulante cambio de ideas de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Siento decirles que la profesora Bell parece que sufrió un accidente esta mañana y no podrá dar clase...

-En serio?... que le pasó?

-Pues algún imbécil la atropello esta mañana y le quebró una pierna –dijo, y sin saber porqué, Harry al oír aquello sintió ganas de que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara... algo bastante extraño, ya que no recordaba haber cometido alguna tontería esa mañana, según él.

-Y se encuentra bien? –preguntó Neville bastante preocupado por su maestra, como todo buen ñoño.

-Sí, esta bien... la están atendiendo en la enfermería –sonrió algo burlón Draco- que ironía, atropellada por uno de esos objetos muggles de los que tanto enseña en su clase... no es bastante estúpido? –les preguntó el rubio muy divertido, a lo cual, a ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haberles hecho gracia, ya que a uno de ellos no le gustaba burlarse de la desgracias ajenas y al otro debido a que por alguna extraña razón se sentía el culpable de aquel misterioso accidente. –Bueno, no tienen que reírse si no quieren... además dudo mucho que sus cerebros sepan lo que la palabra "ironía" significa.

-Para que te lo sepas, sabemos que significa esa palabra –le reclamo Neville- lo que dudo mucho es que si tu cerebro sepa el significado de la palabra "compasión" –le dijo y salió de la habitación muy indignado. Draco volteo a ver a Harry bastante asombrado al ver que al parecer, Neville había dejado atrás su timidez.

-Ese era Longbottom? –le preguntó extrañado- que rayos le pasó?

-Mmhh... quizás por fin descubrió que existía –dijo Harry sonando bastante coherente para luego voltear hacia Draco- oye, por cierto... saben quien fue el que le hizo eso a la profesora?

-Pues, creo que aún no lo saben... –porqué? –le preguntó intrigado- tu sabes algo acaso, Potter?

-Yooo??? ... por supuesto que no –mintió como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde que había pisado esa universidad- lo que pasa es que me preocupe por ella –y mintió por enésima vez, finalmente.

-En serio que nunca vas a dejar atrás tu etapa de "salvador" –le dijo Draco sin sospecharse nada- bien, te dejo solo con tu "ego", Super Potter.

Y el rubio en cuestión salió dejando a Harry Potter bastante nervioso y mirando hacia la ventana de su dormitorio, viendo su flamante auto negro estacionado bajo un árbol y pensando en cómo esconder tremendo objeto para que no lo culparan. Quizás sería una excelente idea el taparlo con su capa mágica para que no se viera el auto y no supieran quien era su dueño. Sí, sonrió sintiendo que era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, así que ahora que no había mirones alrededor, iba a hacerlo antes de que otra cosa pasara.

* * *

Pues bien, ahí esta el primer capítulo... aún siguen ahí?... bien, quizás algunos ya tengan sus tomates preparados para arrojarmelos o tal vez alguna pistola para darme un plomazo por tanto ingenio y creatividad, eh? Wajajajaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ahi nos vemos para cuando suba el otro. 


End file.
